


The Fatherhood Chronicles - Girls Like Baseball Too

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2925623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to 6x01. Elizabeth is pregnant, he's going to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - Girls Like Baseball Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installement of a series of ficlets following Peter's journey through fatherhood. Many thanks to [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
**Girls Like Baseball Too**   


  
Despite the exhaustion of his day, Peter can’t find sleep. He turns in his bed, again and again. He finally settles on his side to look at his beautiful, wonderful wife. He can’t figure how El managed to fall asleep. He’s way too excited himself. And a little bit anxious, too.

He is going to be a father. They’re going to be parents. After all these years.

Peter can’t help but smile. He had given up on the idea, and it was just as well, he was perfectly happy with El, just the two of them. But it was happening after all.

 “Don’t get over-excited, Hon”, El had repeated all evening. “It’s still early.”

But Peter can’t contain his excitement. His heart is beating hard against his chest and he knows he won’t get any sleep anytime soon.

He slides out of his bed, careful not to wake Elizabeth, and discreetly walks to the bathroom. He switches on the light, blinking at the sudden brightness, and pours himself a glass of water. As he turns off the tap, Peter notices it continues to drip. He’ll have to fix this before the baby is born. Everything will have to be perfect for when he arrives. Or she.

Will it be a boy or a girl? Peter hopes it’ll be a boy, so that he’ll play catch with him. Though he could still teach his daughter baseball. Girls can like baseball too. He would take her to see the Yankees. They’d have a hotdog and a soda, and they’d watch the game together.

It might take a few years though. He’ll have to deal with the baby phase first. Peter winces at the idea. Changing diapers, sleepless nights, teeth cries. Diana has told him all about it. He was laughing then, as he wasn’t expecting this would happen to him. He won’t laugh in nine months.

And yet, he can’t wait for it. He wishes the baby could just be there now. Nine months is an awful lot of time. Isn’t that odd, how a simple invisible fact can change you? The baby won’t be born for another nine months and yet somehow, he already feels like a father.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. _Dad_. Or daddy? Papa maybe? Dad is just fine.

Will he be a good father? He hopes so. At least he had a good example in his own dad. He’ll do his best to give his child the same childhood he got. That’s a promise he makes to his future child.

He spots Elizabeth appearing behind him, still sleepy. She wraps her arms around his waist and looks at him in the mirror.

“What are you doing here, Hon?”

“Wondering if I’ll be a good dad.”

Elizabeth chuckles lightly. “Of course you will.”

Peter turns around and wraps Elizabeth tenderly in his arms. “How can you know? How do we know we‘re going to do a good job? I do want to be a good dad, but…”

Elizabeth rises on her tiptoe to give Peter a light kiss and smiles. “That’s a good start. And well, you’ve had quite the training. Any child should be easy as pie after Neal.”

Peter chuckles. “I’m not Neal’s dad!”

Elizabeth winks. “You’re adorable,” she says before kissing him again.

 

 

 

To be continued..

 

 


End file.
